The present invention is to an angiographic catheter having three material portions and three shape portions and three exit opening to provide a non whip angiographic catheter.
In the past various shapes and designs have been proposed and used. All previous designs whip backward when high pressure fluid passes through the angiographic. Such movement can damage vessel walls. The high pressure fluid exiting the angiographic catheter if not controlled can damage vessel walls especially when the catheter whips back.